Odor control additives have been conventionally incorporated into fibrous materials for a variety of reasons. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,225,524 to Guarracino, et al. describes a substrate having an odor control composition that includes an absorbent gelling material and silica. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 6,376,741 to Guarracino, et al. describes a substrate having an odor control composition that includes silica and a zeolite (i.e., crystalline aluminosilicate). Unfortunately, conventional odor control compositions have proven to be ineffective in obtaining the full level of odor control desired when used in conjunction with absorbent articles.
As such, a need exists for an odor control composition that can exhibit improved odor control properties when applied to a substrate.